Dime Amor……Soy Tu Héroe?
by jaz021
Summary: Un pensamiento hacia la persona que amas.......Darien x Sere.........espero y les guste....me dejan un review? GRACIAS!


_Holas!!!! Andaba mega inspirada cuando oí la canción y me puse a escribir y me salio este song-fic….bueno me dices que les pareció heee…..Bueno debo mencionar que mi inspiración es mi dulce marido (que les digo que se parece a mi Darien jajajajaja) y pues el si un día me pregunto que si el era mi héroe y claro que si!!!!! Bueno díganme que piensan heee……………….CIAO!!!!_

Dime Amor……Soy Tu Héroe?

Por Jaz021

_Quiero ser tu héroe__  
_  
Si una vez yo pudiera llegar

A erizar de frió tu piel

A quemar que se yo, tu boca

Y morirme allí después

Y si entonces

Temblaras por mi

Lloraras al verme sufrir

Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar

Como yo la doy por ti.

Al principio, camine por la ciudad, sin conocer a mas nadie que a un solo amigo, un amigo que tu yo tenemos en común. Gracioso no lo crees?

Al principio, te conocí por medio de un examen, vaya me llego del cielo. Si no es por ese examen jamás hubiese puesto mis ojos en ti.

En un principio me pareciste tierna y agradable, sin embargo yo a ti te parecí un engreído y un tipo raro. Algo que en lo personal no me afecto en ese

momento, tal vez después si…

El tiempo que empecé a verte seguido, me empecé a dar cuenta como eras, sin embargo, tú no veías como era yo….

El tiempo pasó y nuestra amistad creció. Me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que te ponía cuando hablabas conmigo, es como decir se te erizaba la piel, jajaja

que graciosa te veías, te sonrojabas levemente. Me di cuenta que te empecé a gustar, a pesar de que era " un engreído y pesado" jajajaja.

Sabes en ese momento me di cuenta que empezaste a entrar a mi vida, donde solo existía la oscuridad. Mi pasado… no hablemos de el, por que no

hablamos de lo que es el futuro? Te podría decir que yo daría mi vida por la tuya, pero…tú la darías por mí?

Yo creo que si, por que muchas veces me has mirado y has llorado cuando yo sufro…pero todo eso se a acabado tu eres esa lamparita en mi corazón, que

cada ves alumbra mas y mas ahuyentando la oscuridad.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación.

Si supieras

La locura que llevo

Que me hiere

Y me mata por dentro

Y que mas da

Mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

Ahora, han pasado dos años, desde que nos descubrimos quien era quien. Tu Sailor Moon, y yo el gran Tuxedo Mask. Vaya la sorpresa que nos llevamos,

ambos. Hemos peleado y mucho, hemos muerto, y tú nos has revivido a todos, no una, muchas veces. Y yo? Solo aquella ocasión? La que cuenta la

historia? No, cuando tú mueres, me muero contigo. Me llevas contigo, lo sabias? No, no lo sabias por que no te lo había dicho.

Sabes, yo quiero ser tu héroe en todo momento, no te puedo pedir ser tu dios por que esta muy por encima de ti. Pues no olvides que eres la

reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, y yo solo soy un simple siervo de la Tierra. Pero a pesar de todo tu eres mi salvación.

Nunca te he demostrado lo loco que me traes. Muchas veces me zaherido como yo mismo me e herido, si tan solo lo supieras. Bueno todo eso y mucho

mas es lo de menos. Por que lo que realmente importa aquí y en estos precisos momentos es decirte que te amo más que nunca, eso es lo que importa

siempre al final, no? Decirte que te quiero, te amo, y no me quiero separar de ti.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Ahaa...

Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte

Una vez mas, mira que al final

Lo que importa es que te quiero

Como quisiera ser tu dios, tu héroe, en todo momento y cada hora y día de nuestras vidas. Muy pronto, pronto todo esto pasara, pues pronto uniremos

nuestras vidas, ante la sociedad y antes nosotros sobre todo. Que te parece?

Al fin haré tu sueño realidad…el que tanto has deseado desde que nos conocimos.

Sabes, solo una ves hemos vimos el futuro, pero no olvides que siempre se puede cambiar, pues el destino es el que uno siempre, siempre escribe, con tu

forma de pensar, ver y asegurar las cosas, bueno eso es lo que yo creo.

Serena, déjame tocarte, deja besar los labios que me embriagas con ellos, déjame tocarte a ti, mi futura mujer, mi futura reina, quiero acariciarte, quiero

tenerte entre mis brazos, mira que una ves mas, al final lo que hago y digo, lo hago por que me vuelves loco, loco de amor, de pasión.

Mirad al frente, amor mió, el día ha llegado! Vaya al fin nuestro día, tu día en especial. Te espero al frente ante el altar, tu padre te trae del brazo, al fin

dejaras esa vida, y entraras por completo a la mía, jajaja con todas las de la ley, jajajaja. Que gracioso….hemos estado juntos por milenios, y ante todos

nuestros invitados, te he pedido que seas mi esposa.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Que salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe

Si pudiera ser tu dios

Porque salvarte a ti mil veces

Puede ser mi salvación

Puede ser mi salvación 

_Quiero ser… tu héroe_

Vaya! Al fin se termina este día, te ha gustado? A mi si…que te puedo decir, también es mi día, no? Jajaja aunque creo que es mas tu día, pues es el sueño

de toda mujer, poder casarse con su vestido y el baile, los regalos y todo esas cosas. En realidad es mi día por que al fin eres mía. Aunque siempre lo has

sido, pues por milenios nuestro amor sigue siendo el mismo. Me preguntaste hace mucho, después de esa pelea fatídica, donde perdí mi vida por culpa de

esa sailor, "me quieres?" y yo te dije que claro!! No lo dudes jamás. "cuanto?" fue tu segunda pregunta. Serena mi amor por ti no cubre ni el mismo

universo. Si este es inmenso imagina mi amor por ti….por que te amo…

A mi me queda preguntarte;

Serena, soy tu héroe? O soy solo el simple chico que conociste aquella ocasión por culpa de un examen?

Serena, que soy yo para ti?

Me gustaría saberlo…

Serena – Darien en que piensas? Has estado muy callado desde que salimos del aeropuerto

Darien – Te ha gustado?

Serena – He…?

Darien la ve le sonríe y le dice – Dime, te ha gustado todo lo que ha pasado estos dos años?

Serena – Ah ya te entendí…Darien lo único que no cambiaria, es el haberte conocido…eres para mi…mi héroe

Darien la ve y la besa, mientras ya el avión ya ha partido para la nueva vida de nuestra pareja favorita…….

_La canción de "Héroe" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenece. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación_


End file.
